


Take me home

by Rayne11



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alayne needs to catch a break, F/M, Sandor saves Sansa again, Sansa saves sandor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayne11/pseuds/Rayne11
Summary: Finally free from the control of her father and on the run, Alayne finds safety in a Brother of the Faith who may just be going where she is.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane & Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

"Alayne!! How much more do we have to walk?"

"Just a little farther, we can rest once we find a stream."

"We found lots of streams... this is a forest!"

"Yes..."

"What are you looking for Al-"

"Hush."

"Dont-"

"Hush! I hear something." 

"What? What is it a monster?"

"Let go of my skirts, Sweetrobin! Must be a rabbit.Oh, if only I knew how to catch one!"

"Oh!! Catch one, Alayne! We haven't eaten meat in two moons."

"More like two weeks."

"Don't laugh at me! I'm the Warden of the East!"

"Well then the Warden of the East mustn't be pesky now. We have to find a shelter."

"Why didn't we bring any guards with us? Lothor would've come. I'd feel better if he were here."

"Me too …"

"Why do you get all quite like that everytime I speak of Lothor? Do you like him? But he's so ooooollldd, Alayne.

Don't laugh at me! Tell me!"

"He... he just.. reminds me of someone. Someone I once knew, he protected me."

"Was he your guard?" 

"No.. he was my jailor in truth.. but he helped me, I didn't know then how much, he saved my life... more than once, he was always there.. to catch me when I fall…"

"Jailer?! They put you in a cell?! Whatever for? Who did? I'll punish them! I'm a Lord! I can! I'll throw them from the moon door!"

"Sweetrobin, don't fret. They're all gone now. Come, sit by me. This place will do. Look how the trees cover it, its like a cave. We might even be able to light a fire! 

Haha, look how that cheered you up!"

"Gone?... Even your guard? Or jailor, whatever he was."

"Yes. I heard he died. Petyr told me before we left." 

"Why wasn't I told?!" 

"You're still small, cousin. He didn't want to bother you with news of those who have nothing to do with you." 

"How did he die? 

Alayne.. Alayne, are you crying? I'm sorry… I…" 

"Don't you start crying now too, Robin! I just.. I wish it would have been different.. I should have gone with him."

"NO! Alayne I don't want you to die! You're the only one who I like!" 

"That's not what I meant, Sweetrobin... I… nevermind, all that, now, it was so long ago…"

"Can we make a fire then?"

*

"What're you watching, Sweetrobin?"

"I like the colours of the fire. They dance."

*

"I want to go home. I want mother."

"Me too."

*

"Is that an owl making that noise? Or a bat?"

"Must be." 

"Are you afraid? I am."

"Yes. No. Not as much as before."

"Where will we go now?"

"Anywhere. North, maybe."

"What's in the north? My aunt was there, but she's gone too. And my cousins, Petyr said, but they're all dea-"

"We will go North."

"Bu-"

"We. Will. Go. North. Now you to to sleep, we still have along way to go. We'll go to the Saltpans, get a ship to White Harbour, maybe."

"No, I want to go home!"

*

"Alayne! Alayne, wake up. I have to gooooo!! I have to make _water_ , Alayne.. Gods she's not waking…"

*

"Sweetrobin! Sweetrobin! _Robert!_ Seven save me, I've lost him… please… ROBERT! 

_Ow!_

_Robert!!!!_

Pardon me, Brother, have you perchance seen a boy around here? He's my cousin, eight years old, has brown hair. He was wearing a grey fur coat.. Please, help me… I…"

-

"Won't you talk, Brother? We were sleeping by a stream, and when I woke up, he was gon-

I couldn't find him… 

He is about this tall-" 

-

"You only shake your head… can you not talk?" 

-

"You can. A vow silence?" 

-

"Oh."

-

"Are you coming with me? Will you help me? 

Oh, thank you! Thank you!

Robin! Sweetrobin!"

*

"Alayne?! ALAYNE!!!!! I was so sc- _OW!_ Why did you hit m- "

"Where did you run off to? Don't ever do that again!"

-

"You stay out of this! I've told him not to run off but he just doesn't listen!"

"You can't yell at a Brother of the Faith! Mother said they're to be respected, else the Seven will be angry. Apologize to him."

"I'm sorry, Brother. I am truly. I just.. I'm tired. Thank you."

"Let's go north. Like you said. Where are you going, Brother?" 

-

"Up? No-"

"North?"

-

"Oh, Alayne, ask him to come with us! He's so tall and strong, even taller than Lothor! I'll feel safer with him."

"Oh, Robin! You cannot make such demands of strangers! But… I… Brother, we would be grateful for your company. It's just me and Robin, we've been travelling for two weeks now. And I'm not the best at hunting, or catching fish-"

"She can't even make a big fire, or fight bears-" 

"There are no bears in these woods."

"-or shadowcats!" 

"Would you accompany us, Brother? I hope we won't be a burden to you."

-

"Oh! Thank you!"

"Do you have any food?"

 _"Robin_!"

*

"Thank you, Alayne… will you sing to me tomorrow too?"

"Of course, sleep now, sweet cousin."

*

"Please, let me. I'll tend to the fire if it makes you uncomfortable.

Do you sleep with the cowl on? Is it a part of your vows?" 

-

"No? Then why?" 

-

"Oh, right. You don't talk. 

My sister used to say I talk too much. And there was... I had a… a _friend_ , he said I chirped a lot, like a little bird. 

I don't think so, he was just awfully rude."

\--

"Doesn't snorting count as talking?"

\--

"Well, if you say so. Are you sleepy? I am not. It's such a beautiful night. I've never seen these many stars at once. 

Would you like some berries? I collected them two days ago."

-

"I don't know what they're called. Here. They're so strange, a bit bitter but they leave a sweet after taste. I confess, I didn't like them at first. Wouldn't have eaten them at all if I weren't so hungry."

-

"Where… where are you from? See if this is Westeros, point where your home is."

-

"What? You aren't from Westeros?" 

-

"You don't - you don't have a home?" 

-

"Oh, that's so sad. .. I.. I don't either. I used to live in the north."

-

"It's cold, isn't it?"

-

"What?"

-

"West? You're from the West?"

-

"Oh. 

I think your horse is cold. He's making so much noise."

\--

"You think he'll like the berries? 

I love how he listens to you only. I had a wo- a dog. A big dog -

Brother, are you alright? Are you choking? Oh, Gods! Others take those berries! 

Here, water."

-

"Gods."

-

-

"What? Oh, yes I was telling you about my dog. She was a grey wolfhound, prettiest one I've ever seen. 

She only listened to me. I taught her to sit and shake hands. She knew how to fetch my sewing basket. 

It was so lovely then.

Her name was… you won't- oh right who will you tell, and what does it matter? Her name was Lady. 

She died because of me. Because I was a coward." 

*

"Wake up! We have to be on our way. Sweetrobin, hurry. Go with the Brother if you want to make water. 

Up now! 

Good boy."

*

"Have you heard of the Winged knight? I will be like him one day! He was the greatest knight ever to live!"

\--

"What? He was! He was better than everyone! He'd beat everyone! Greatest warrior who ever lived!"

"Robin, let the Brother be. If you're good, I'll let tell you more stories about the Winged knight."

"Yay!! I met so many great fighters you know. My father was Ha-"

"Was my father's friend. They lived in King's Landing before moving to the Eyrie."

"Not friends, your father _worked_ for my father." 

"Yes, he did." 

"I met Ser Barristan and the Kingslayer and -"

-

"What? I'm not lying, I did! 

I saw them fight in tourneys. You know Ser Barristan beat the Hound once! He threw him off the horse even though the Hound was so much bigger. 

Keep up, Brother! You're walking so slow. 

That's better. 

Alayne, have you met any knights? "

"No, Sweetrobin, I've met no true knights." 

"Don't sound so sad, Alayne. You'll meet plenty once I'm Lor-"

"That's kind of you to say, dear cousin." 

"Yes, I'll tell you all about them!"

-

"Don't roll your eyes at me! I'm -"

"Robin! Don't raise your voice at your elders! He's been kind enough to help us."

"I'm sorry, Brother. 

Have you met any knights?" 

-

"Who?" 

-

"Oh, right. Well, I suppose they were hedge knights and such. 

I… I liked to watch them train… I wanted to train too, but mother said it was too dangerous."

"Well, who was your favorite, Sweetrobin?"

"Ser Barristan, of course. He is the best. Ser Jaime thought he was the best but he wasn't."

\--

"You agree? Have you ever seen Ser Jaime fight?" 

-

"When?" 

At a tourney? Ohh…" 

"Who else? Someone who you wanted to be like?" 

"The Mountain! He is so strong! You should have seen him, Alayne. He didn't live in King's Landing so we met him at tourneys and feasts and such. 

What? What happened to you both?"

"Ohh… uh… "

"What? 

He was! He was as tall as that tree over there, look! And when I stood by him, I was six or seven, I think, barely touched his knee."

"He wasn't a true knight. You shouldn't want to be like him." 

"You haven't met any true knights, how do you know?" 

"I just… know."

"Brother, why do you have a sword with you? Do you know how to fight? Even with your bad leg?"

"It's probably for safety, Robin. The war has made a mess of every place. Although, I confess, Brother, I doubt anyone would tangle with you."

"I wouldn't."

"Me neither. I'm glad you're on our side."

"Will you teach me?" 

-

"Yes! Yes, I'll be just like the Winged knight!"

"That's wonderful, thank you so much."

*


	2. Chapter 2

"I think we should let him rest. His fever has gone up. The rains must've flooded the road anyhow, so I doubt we'll be able to go much farther. 

We should find some shelter. Is there a village nearby? An inn?"

-

"Gods, I knew it was too much to ask. He's been… he's sick most days, and now without a Maester.

.. in the forest… Brother, have I done wrong to bring him with me? I shouldn't have… I… I just.. he would've killed him! So he could be the-

Oh! I'm sorry, I'm rambling… it's just hard… Pl- please don't leave us, I know we are slowing you down but I don't know what I'd do without you." 

"Are you crying, Alayne? I'm cold. Stop crying and help me… I want mother…"

"Yes, yes Sweetrobin, we'll find a shelter. I… I'm trying… I just don't know-

What?"

"What's there? Do you see something?" 

He pointed just beyond the mountain pass they were crossing. 

"That cave? We could go there. It's out of the rain, Robin. Hush now. You just sleep, Brother will carry you."

…

"Feel like I can finally breathe now that Robin is well."

He gave her a pointed look. 

"Well, better than before, at least.

Thank you. 

No, no don't walk away! Please. I… I am truly grateful you're here.

Where ? Where are you goi- "

He tilted his head towards the mouth of the cave. 

"Food? In this weather."

-

"If… if you say so. Please come back soon." 

  
  


"Might as well get something done. I have to keep the fire going. Maybe, boil some water. Yes, yes I'll do that. And I could tidy up the place. 

Um… where's the rag I kept-"

"Alayne, you're muttering to yourself again… be quiet, I'm trying to sleep" 

"Sorry, cousin. I guess... I just don't like the quiet." 

"Well, only mad people talk to themselves." 

"Maybe, I am mad. Or would've become, had I stayed..." 

"What? What did you say? You speak so softly sometimes, it makes me angry! 

I hate this! 

I hate you! Why'd you bring me here?"

"I… no, no, stay calm, please, you'll make your ailment worse. I'll sing to you, would my Lord like that?"

"...yes… you sing. The soft song that Septa Mirelle used to sing."

"Yes… it was a hymn...

Gentle mother, font of Mercy 

Pray our sons from war we pray -

WHAT WAS THAT?!

Robin, don't move! I'll go check."

…

"What in the -

What happened? Are you hurt, my lord? Lean on me, I'll take you to the cave.

You're heavy, wait, I need a minute, my Lord.

No! Will you stop that shuffling! I'll take you back, I just need a moment. How'd you fall off the horse anyway? I've seen you ride in your sleep."

…

"Gods. It's not broken, I don’t think. Sprained perhaps. Does it hurt?"

-

"Well, I suppose using the sword is out of question now, for a week at least."

-

"I think we should stay here, a while. Now with the rains, and Robin, and your hand… We passed a stream not far from here and… And I should be grateful for some rest. What do you say?"

-

"Your horse? The cave should be big enough for him to come inside. As long as he doesn’t bite our noses off as we sleep, we should be good." 

-

"I’ll take care of Robin. He’s pretty much knocked out by that tea you gave him. Ha! What else do you have in that saddlebag of wonder?"

He chuckled softly, a warm sound. 

"You laugh, but it's true. I didn't even think to get rope and nails. And those medicines, I only grabbed the ones which wouldn't be missed for a while. 

Oh! Do you have the Seven Pointed Star? 

I would like to read it. 

Don't have much else to do anyway…"

He sighed, then pointed to the game they'd dropped at the entrance. He made a sawing motion with his hand on his palm. 

"No! I can't gut that rabbit! I don't know how… I've never done that… I suppose I could try. I mean how hard can it be, right?

Tell me what to do. 

Please."

\--

"Ew! Ewewewewewewew ewww!! No! Gods! What is that? No, don't tell me!! Eww!"

He laughed then, outright. 

Her mind wandered. 

"Don't laugh at me! You're always laughing at me. Or threatening me, I guess. Can't remember when I stopped minding. Since, I've seen worse, I suppose. 

What? When did you get all the way there?

Why did you go all quiet? 

No, please. My Lord?"

He covered his face with one hand and nearly slumped onto the damp rock at the gate of the cave. 

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? Did I… oh, no. Oh, no no no! I said that, didn't I? Out loud. 

I'm sorry, my lord, it's just… You're so much like him. Even with the wrap and the cowl. Even in a septon's robes, where I've only ever seen armor and blood. I've never seen him pray, but I know, I just know he'd look like you.

... I've not thought of that time for so long, and now it's like I'm there again, wildfire and all. Some days I just wish I was back, just so I could change it. Just so I could've gone... 

Don't… don't be angry with me. Please."

The storm roared and he sat down finally, shoulders trembling, the hood casting more shadows on his face, but he never made a sound. 

"I… Can you… Would you take my confession, Brother?"

He shook his head. 

"I know you aren't a Septon but I  _ need _ this. If I don't, I think I'll go mad for true. I'm sick of all the lies."

She crept up the stone and knelt before him. 

"I sometimes don't know if what I remember is true or if I dreamt it. Or not even dreamt, just something my mind made up... to not feel so desolate. The memory, sometimes sure as the ground beneath me and sometimes it's so hazy, I start to forget my own name. 

That's what I'm really afraid of, you know. Forgetting my own name. For the longest time, it was all I had. Then it was the only thing that kept me alive. After, it was all anyone wanted from me. 

Not me, just my name and all that came with it. 

I left when it became clear that if I didn't leave, it would leave me. 

I have been running from something for years now. I don't want to anymore. 

My… My name is Sansa Stark and I want to run towards something. 

I want to go home. I want to be brave. I'm afraid. All the time, of everything, but I still want to be brave."

He stood up to leave but she grasped his hand and gently pulled till he sat back down. 

"I thought for years that he'd come save me, take me home. But he won't, no one ever does. 

Once I found out what he - Littlefinger was doing to Robert - he's Robert Arryn, by the way, Lord of the Vale -"

She wiped the tears with the back of her wrist and sniffled, "- and I knew I had to do something but I didn't know what. I held onto the hope of being rescued. 

Then one day, he - Petyr - he called me to his solar, and I knew what he wanted to do.. I went anyway because I didn't know what he'd do if I didn't go. It was a week before my wedding. My second wedding…" 

She shook her head and continued. 

"Instead, I overheard him talking with someone. People from the Saltpans. They said - they said - oh God, help me - they said -… they were peasants. Begging for shelter in the Vale. And for medicines. They came from the Saltpans. They said he was a monster, just like his brother. I knew it wasn't true! It couldn't be! But I listened. A man had brought his daughter's ribbon. He said that was all he had left now. The girl was only twelve…  _ I _ was only twelve that ti-"

He wrenched his hand away so violently she fell to the side. He grabbed his rusted sword and strode off. 

…

  
  


"Could you check his fever please? My hands are too cold for me to do it."

He did. 

"Thank you. Hear that, Sweetrobin? It's gone down from last night. Seems the tea is working."

"I want - can we have another fire, please? I am cold." 

"Yes, of course. My Lord, could you-"

"Are those burns, on your hand? How did you get those?!

Pardons, my lord, I didn't mean to pry. 

It's just that, you know me now, and all I know about you is that you are from the Westerlands. My husband is from the Westerlan-

Gods! It's bleeding, you are bad at this, my lord, maybe you should leave the fires to me. I don't mind."

  
  


…

"No, I don't want to eat rabbit! It's tough! And tasteless! Can't we have sweet biscuits?"

"We don't have sweet biscuits, Robin." 

"What about peach pudding? "

"No."

"Corn soup? Mashed potatoes? Lamb stew? "

"No. No. And no." 

"Milk and honey?"

"Robin! Do you see any bees here? Or goats? Or cows? "

"I see  _ a _ cow." 

A smack. 

"OW! How dare you! Alayne, did you see that? He hit me! He hit me! I'll throw him from the moon door! I will, just you wait!"

"Oh! Calm down, Robert. It was just a smack. And you had it coming. What have I told you about being rude to ladies?"

"If mother was here, he wouldn't have dared! Nor you! And you're no lady, you're just a bastard! 

OW! Ah!"

"Hurts, doesn't it? Keep your mouth shut then. And… and eat this, I'll even feed you, come. No, Robin, don't try to get up. You're still sick. Robin!"

He brought up a spare scarf from his saddlebag. 

"What's that for? What are you doing?!"

He lifted it towards the boy threateningly.

"My Lord, you can't tie his mouth shut!" She gasped.

-

"Well, you can, but you mustn't! It's alright, really. It's a difficult time for him. Please… let me handle it." 

…

"You sure got angry fast, I thought Brothers of the Faith were supposed to be endlessly patient. 

Ha! It's a jape, my lord, your temper is really something. And here I thought you were so calm."

He snorted and tossed her another rabbit. 

"What?! Not again. Why won't you do it? I do the fires, which you don't like, so you do the gutting, which I don't like."

He cocked his head towards the sleeping boy bundled in all the furs they had left. 

"My lord!" she giggled.

"Fine, but you must remove the skin and the squishy stuff."

He folded his arms indignantly and pointed a finger at the knife. 

"You never listen to me. 

Now don't laugh again. You'll wake Robin."

She began to do as he'd taught her the previous night. 

"Eeeeeeck! Ooh! Oo!! Nonono I touched it! Why is it  _ green?!  _

You're doing it again!

There, all skewered and ready. It's okay, I'll cook it. You know, you're lucky I'm so nice I don't insist on having you make the fire. 

Sure would be nice if you'd extend the courtesy. 

Nah, it's fine. At least, it makes you laugh. 

You should laugh more often, my lord, you have such a grim air about you."

He raised an eyebrow before realising she couldn't see. He almost made to lower his hood. Then settled his trembling hands back into his lap. 

"I like your laugh too. A little raspy, but I like it. 

You sure that horse of yours will come back? We only have one.

Besides, you both seem quite fond of each other. 

How'd you get him?"

He'd found a limestone in the back of the cave on the first night. He kept it hidden lest he not have an excuse to not answer her. He brought it forth now and scribbled something on the dark wall. 

"Checks? No, boxes."

He made a displeased noise and wrote  'Game'  on the slate grey wall.

She giggled, "do you not know how to spell cyvasse, my lord?

I'm only teasing, you're so grumpy! 

It is a strange spelling, I concur."

He huffed in annoyance and was on his way to the mouth of the cave when she grasped his wrist.

"Since you are so obliging right now, let me ask you some more questions." 

He tilted his head to one side, a motion which was very quickly becoming very endearing to her. 

"Okay, so," she began settling down on a flat Rock by the fire. 

"Do you mind that I don't call you 'Brother'? You haven't said anything - um - I hope it doesn't displease you."

He simply shook his head. 

She brightened up. 

"Didn't feel right. Calling you brother…" she said, softly. 

"Do you regret bringing us along with you?"

He shook his head again. 

"You were a soldier at some point in your life."

He nodded 'yes'. 

"You didn't like being one."

He made no move. 

"You liked it?" 

He shrugged. 

"Why do you not show your face? Did you take vows?"

...  
...  
...

"Did something happen? To your" - she gestured to his head.

He snorted. Then waved her away. 

"Okay, no personal questions. 

Um… have you ever been to Casterly rock?" 

'Yes.'

"King's Landing?" 

'Yes.'

"Winterfell?"

He waited. 'Yes.' 

"It's too much to ask for. Dead people stay dead."

He snorted.

"Will you take another confession?"

'No,' he shook his head. He pinched the bridge of his nose and lowered his head. 

She began talking anyway. 

"You don't have to listen, if you don't want to, but let me speak. That's all I ask.

Lots of people tried to teach me lots of things. When I was small, it was sewing and hymns and sums, then it was riding a horse and northern dances - that was my favorite, dancing - that is before I heard the songs. Oh, the songs! 

Everything the songs taught me, I know to be a lie now, but at the time… There weren't very many singers coming North, singers like are like birds in that way, I suppose. They run from the cold. 

Then came harder lessons, ones I refused to learn. It wasn't that I couldn't see, it was that I willingly closed my eyes. I couldn't see him for the monster he was till it was too late. 

I… I suppose this is a confession, I want to tell you but you must promise not to hate me. Will you?"

"My father - Lord Eddard Stark - he wanted to - to … after he found out the truth about Joffrey's parents, he booked a ship to send us -me and my sister - back north. He wanted us out of harm's way, to keep us safe -" she broke down. 

Not daring to continue, lest he leave, leave her to her own hell and decide that he wanted nothing to do with a wicked creature as her, she closed her eyes and went very still. She hoped he'd think her asleep and let her lie there, in his arms. 

…

The next morning was eerily silent. She woke up to the red of her lids and found herself unwilling to give up her respite from the world and it's ways. Yesterday had drained her thoroughly. 

Nothing. Nothing was around but for her blanket. She rolled some more and touched ash. It was cold. 

_ I slept too much. _

_ Sweetrobin! _

"Here!" 

She ran to him. It was downhill from the cave. She stepped slowly along the slippery route and pushed away the leaves of a monstrous vine to reveal the most breathtaking scene she had seen in a while. 

A big stream formed small waterfalls, glittering white and blue around the green. In the time they'd spent holed up in the cave the world had gone from brown to green. Moss covered every tree trunk, and rock in sight. Small flowers - white, yellow and even some pink ones - peeked shyly from behind boulders. 

The boy splashed some water her way with his feet. He was smiling. She couldn't remember ever seeing him like that. 

She went and gave him a hug. 

"How'd you get here? Did you come with the Brother?" 

"I felt better this morning so he said he'd teach me to fish. I wasn't going to talk to him because he hit me but I think he felt bad. He even gave me these."

"Raspberries! Oh, how lovely! Where is he though?" 

"He said to wait here and not go into the water too much. He went to get bait." 

"Oh. He didn't actually  _ say _ it did he?" 

"No, he didn't use words, but I understood." 

"Smart boy." 

She didn't realise she was humming till the boy requested the mother's hymn. The song always left her feeling incomplete but she sang for his sake. 

A heavy footfall announced his arrival. Intentionally, she supposed because he could be quiet as a snake if he wanted to. She knew first hand. 

She continued singing but changed the song. Why she did that, she couldn't say. 

"Softer than sunlight that enters your halls

Quieter than butterflies 

Deeper than blue waterfalls

You've given me truths, when I asked for lies

My love shines for you with-in my eyes

Where oceans do end

And the sunset begins

Along the path on with the river does bend

We'll walk together, 

oh! Hand in hand

Wherever you go, 

beside you, I'll stand

I left my jewels at the altar 

Of that lonely sept

I brought with me only 

My heart and this dress

I came with you blind, 

my eyes, they were closed

I'd follow you anywhere 

I always knew, you'd take me home."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I've always loved the idea of a story told entirely in dialogues. 
> 
> This is my first attempt and it's a new experience when once character doesn't speak at all! 
> 
> Please leave suggestions and feedback in the comments. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
